


A Mainframe of my Smite Headcanon

by IAmElysia



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmElysia/pseuds/IAmElysia
Summary: A simple introduction to my headcanon for Smite, refer to this if required so you can get a general idea of my ideas for the game. I have established backstories for all of the current characters in Smite and this is just a simple introduction to it all.





	A Mainframe of my Smite Headcanon

In the near future, the gods are dying. With the advance of technological marvels and the fall of belief, they've grown weaker and weaker as time has passed, to the point where some have even faded away forever, or "misted". Realizing the dire situation, the gods put aside their differences and adapted themselves to the times in order to keep themselves relevant and merely alive.

Hence, the Battleground of the Gods was constructed.

A vast complex situated on an idyllic archipelago, the Battlegrounds were created to sustain the gods and offer entertainment for the human race at the same time. Gods live in luxury they're used to, and upon each island a different "map" has been built. The idea of this is simple; humans love their sport and almost worship the players, so why not create a blood sport to entertain the most avid fans? 

The Battleground also carries a family friendly side, however. Childhood camps are run on the island with the kinder gods, teaching those with the money the absolute pinnacle of each craft. Guided tours are taken through the archipelago, detailing the history of the games and the lives of the combatants.


End file.
